powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Draconic Weaponry
The power to wield or create draconic weapons. Variation of Dragon Object and Power Weaponry. Also Called *Dragon Arms *Dragon Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create any kind of weaponry that is made from parts of dragon and/or imbued with draconic power, wield them as their own, and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of draconic material that makes it. Applications * Draconic Infusion * Empathic Weaponry * Sentient Weaponry Variations * Draconic Blade Construction * Draconic Bow Construction * Draconic Polearm Construction * Draconic Whip Generation * Dragon Artillery Associations * Draconic Attacks * Draconic Constructs * Draconic Element Manipulation * Draconic Energy Manipulation * Dragon Object * Dragon Slayer * Power Weaponry * Powerful Objects * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Draconic Immunity is the perfect counter. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Salamandra Bayonetta.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) wields Salamandra, pair of chain-swords forged from the body of the infernal dragon Salamandra, which can rip apart even the hardest of iron skin. Havel-the-rock.jpg|Havel the Rock (Dark Souls) wields the Dragon Tooth, a legendary great hammer made from the tooth of a dragon killed during the war between the Gods and the Everlasting Dragons. Dragon Knight Dark Souls.png|The Dragon Knights (Dark Souls II) are a syndicate of warriors that wield various weapons forged from the scales and tail of the deceased Black Dragon Kalameet. WarGreymon.png|WarGreymon (Digimon) wields the Dramon Killers, allowing to him to harm or kill Dramon-type Digimon. Omnimon Transcendent Sword.gif|Due to his fusee, WarGreymon being the strongest dragon warrior Digimon, Omnimon's (Digimon) Grey Sword bears his draconic power. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Through her dragon Tristan Oscar Brailsford (Dragnar Academy) can summon Failnaught, a dragon magic bow that never miss its target. Siegfried Swordsmanship.gif|The Demonic Emperor Sword Gram (Highschool DxD) is a dragon slayer sword used by the original Siegfried to slay the Dragon King Fafnir. HW_Volga_-_Standard_Outfit.png|Volga (Hyrule Warriors) wields the Dragon Spear, a powerful weapon carved from dragon bones, thus allowing it to channel a fraction of the great beast's might. Takemaru with Sounga.png|Takemaru (Inuyasha) was resurrected by and wielded Sō'unga, a powerful sword once wielded by the Inu no Taishō. The sword is possessed by the spirit of an ancient evil dragon, granting it immense demonic power. Ryu_Hayabusa_Dragon_Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) possesses the Dragon Sword, a weapon carved from the fangs of one of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with its power. Leonardo_with_Gunshin_(2).gif|When Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Gunshin, which commands the white flames of the dragon king. Donatello_with_Byakko_(2).gif|When Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Byakko, which calls the cleaving wind. Michelangelo_with_Inazuma_(2).gif|When Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Inazuma, which can command lightning from the heavens. Raphael_with_Banrai_(2).gif|When Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) trained under the Ninja Tribunal, he was able to wield one the Fangs of the Dragon, Banrai, which is able to shatter mountains with its thunder. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Object-based Powers Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Common Powers